1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronically-controlled fuel injection system and more perticularly to the system with which overlapping sequential fuel injection in the engine suction stroke is enabled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronically-controlled fuel injection system has been known well and is in practical use now. It is, however, a common practice to simultaneously operate at least two fuel injectors, because enough fuel injection duration at high engine rotational speed cannot be alloted to each fuel injector being arranged to be operated sequentially with one injection duration computing unit.